Crisis Tryst
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Frustrated at not having his feelings returned by the SOLDIER General, Genesis finds Angeal's student, SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack Fair, out training late on the outskirts of Midgar. Perhaps the young 2nd Class can help Genesis release his frustrations. GenesisxZack PwP OneShot; Rated M. Collab with loopyfritters from dA.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters. Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core (c) Square Enix. Half of this was done by loopyfritters as it was a roleplay. The title was her idea.

A/N: Nya~ I've been gone for a couple months... Because I've been busy on dA! XD Yeah I started an account there. Anyway, not the point, the point is, here is a little something! X3 I went into a serious need for GenesisxZack recently, and someone on dA (loopyfritters) was kind enough to do an RP with me, even though she doesn't exactly know the characters. So, with a little info, we decided to give it a go. And ohmygaw'd it turned into this! *love* She did an amazing job! Thank you dearie for doing this with me! *glomp*

I absolutely loved how this turned out, and I could not resist but to ask if I could post our roleplay to here on fanfiction. And she said yes! So, this is a collab with the lovely loopyfritters from dA, half being her part and half being mine as it was an originally an RP. I didn't change anything except maybe a bit of spelling that I caught on the re-read. X3

Enjoy the incredibly hot world of Genesis x Zack~

* * *

"Sephiroth."

Genesis balled his hands into fists and strode purposely through the Shinra Building. His eyes narrowed. Every square inch of the gleaming new tower was mobbed by new recruits fawning after the silver-haired man. It was making him nauseous.

Hero worship. That's what Angeal said. Genesis knew his friend meant well, was trying to comfort him but the man just didn't understand. Genesis _loved_ Sephiroth. Loved his haughty demeanor. Loved his deep voice. His mako green eyes. The way his lips curved upwards only when he thought no one else was around.

_Do not lump me in with those pathetic crowds. _Sneering, Genesis flung open the door. The brisk mountain air tingled his senses and he inhaled slowly. He needed a walk. He sincerely hoped there will be bandits on the rocky paths. He needed to throttle something.

There was a full moon hanging in the sky. Gravel crunched beneath his boots as Genesis made his way down the winding road. Suddenly he froze. Someone was up ahead. The figure held a humongous sword and was grunting heavily. The weapon glinted, then swung and lopped off several branches from nearby trees.

"Zack?"

Zack had been outside of Midgar training, deciding he'd have more fun in the night air than the VR room. However he found there wasn't anything really around and had decided to just practice with the new sword Angeal had gotten him, the one much like his own Buster Sword.

Stumbling after getting a perfect strike, the ravenette turned and looked at Genesis with a grin and waved. "Hey, Genesis! What are you doing out here this late?" He hadn't expected to see Genesis out, or anyone out where he'd found himself.

Zack walked over to the 1st Class with his ever innocent smile and bright sky blue mako eyes. "What's up?" The younger SOLDIER set his sword down tip first into the ground and rolled his shoulder to get the kinks out; he wasn't yet used to the new weight of his Buster Sword.

Genesis frowned at the boy. Angeal's protege. He was vaguely aware of the black haired teen's existence. He heard he was quite good, a 2nd class SOLDIER and rising fast.

He never had the opportunity to study Zack up close until now. The boy was always either happily training or surrounded by a gaggle of girls. _He has kind eyes._

They were a pretty blue and reminded Genesis of ice magicite. He shivered. Ice. _An icy exterior. Layers of coldness melting from heat and friction. Hooded green eyes glancing down in apology and regret._ The young ravenette was no replacement for Sephiroth. But perhaps...

Genesis smiled widely and dipped his head. "Good evening."

Beaming at Genesis, Zack crossed his arms behind his head in a lazy, relaxed fashion. "I think this is the first time you've said anything to me." He grinned brightly. He knew the auburn haired 1st was a close friend of Angeal's, but the man seemed to either always be in Wutai for missions or simply too busy to talk with Zack. "I hope I'm not in trouble for being outside of Midgar, am I?"

He groaned; he hadn't asked Angeal if he could come out this far to train. "Don't tell Angeal, please?" He looked up at Genesis with wide, bright eyes, looking very much like a puppy begging.

Raising his eyebrow, Genesis leaned his weight against a tree trunk and shrugged. "Oh. Yes, I suppose we were never formally introduced." He extended his hand. "Genesis Rhapsodos." The boy in front of him looked mildly anxious. _Gaia. What a fool._ Genesis knew there was no order barring Zack from leaving Midgar. In fact SOLDIERS were encouraged to train in a variety of terrains for experience. They were free to roam anywhere.

Genesis masked his smirk and feigned concern. "I am sorry Zack. But this is a grave breach of your mentor's trust. I have a duty to inform Angeal that you disobeyed orders."

Zack took Genesis' hand in a quick shake, but immediately returned to the puppy begging look. "Please don't! I was just trying out the new sword he got me, and I really wanted some fresh air!" He whined. Despite being 17 years old, he was still very boyish, which only seemed to amuse Angeal further when Zack would whine and beg for things like sweets or a new game or materia.

"Come on," He said, bouncing in place where he stood. "Please?" He smiled brightly and innocently up at Genesis with his hands clasped together in a pleading gesture.

"Hmm." Frankly, Genesis was taken aback at the amount of energy Zack seemed to exude. It seemed impossible for him to settle. His wide blue eyes were guileless as he blinked owlishly at Genesis. Damn that breathy whine, that _pitch_. It excited something dark in Genesis. His stomach coiled.

"Well," He rubbed his chin wryly, "I think something can be arranged. What will you do for me if I kept your secret?"

Zack's eyes brightened at the possibility of not being told on to his mentor. He grinned brightly at Genesis. "Whatever you want! Anything! Just don't tell Angeal!" Zack begged eagerly. He was bouncing in place still, his boundless energy never ending even after training hard for hours with the sword, and even harder earlier with Angeal. He was more than ready to do what it took to keep from getting in trouble.

"What do you want?" He rubbed the back of his head with a bright, cheery smile. "Name it!"

_You._

In two steps Genesis closed the distance between them. His mouth hovered over Zack's ear, his breath misting as he whispered his demands, voice low with a husky tone. "The price for my silence is you. Whatever that entails is up to me. If I order you to run around this glade fifty times, you do it. If I tell you there is a speck of dirt on my boots, you lap it off with your tongue. You are mine to do as I please."

He yanked the boy's collar and stared, his gaze intense. "Do you understand?"

Zack flushed deeply, his face turning a bright red as he gently and hesitantly rested a gloved hand on Genesis' chest. "Genesis, I...um..." He stammered, he didn't quite understand what it was Genesis was saying. He was always surrounded by his "fangirls", but for the most part Zack was a very naïve young male, and since he didn't know Genesis but from what Angeal had told him, he didn't exactly know how to respond other than say, "Yes, sir...?"

The ravenette swallowed a lump in his throat at the feeling of Genesis' body being so close to his own like this.

Lips drawn in a thin line, Genesis heard the inflection in Zack's answer but relaxed his grip all the same. The boy may not understand now but he would learn soon enough what sort of bargain he'd unwittingly stepped into.

Without a word, he pressed his body closer, trapping the boy's hand between their chests. With Zack watching, he lowered his head and nipped at the ravenette's cotton glove, tugging roughly with his teeth. He could feel Zack's body shuddering and he revelled in his sense of nervous fear. _Smart lad._ Genesis dropped the glove on the floor. _You should be afraid._

"Now. Strip."

Bright eyes widening, Zack sputtered and looked up at Genesis warily. "What? Strip...?" He shuddered again as he stared at Genesis, somewhat awe-struck at the situation and what Genesis was saying and doing to him. "Gen, I... I think we uh, got off on the wrong foot, or something, I mean..." He stuttered while he tried to figure out what he was going to do to get himself out of this; even if he didn't exactly know what _this_ was.

Zack clutched Genesis' red coat in his bare hand, feeling the smoothness of the fire proof leather that Genesis beloved so much.

Genesis nodded solemnly. "Yes. Strip." Then he bared his teeth in a fake smile. "Or would you rather I tell Angeal what a naughty protege you've been. Running off like a rookie." He chuckled throatily. "Can you imagine his disappointment?"

_This was too easy. _The young man in front of him was squirming. Genesis felt a pang akin to hunger. Zack's hand was surprisingly white and slender given his broad shoulders. The unexpected find sent a tingle down his spine. Warmth coursed through him and blood raced in his veins.

He casually flexed. A silent warning to demonstrate just who was in charge. "What is your decision?"

Zack bit his lip and looked around them, but took a deep breath and slowly stepped away from the SOLDIER 1st, and began to remove his armor. The armor dropped to the ground with a soft thud, and he was soon removing his shirt, his belt, other glove. _Why is he making me do this...? This is embarrassing! _Zack's chest was very lean and fit, but he was still young and his muscles were still developing.

He blushed deeply while looking shyly away from Genesis as his pants were being undone and slowly pulled down to reveal his flame boxers underneath. When his pants were down around his ankles, he stepped out of them and his boots to reveal his very toned, muscled legs from all the squats he always loved doing.

Despite himself, Genesis stared. For all his threats he didn't really believe Zack would fall for his tricks until the boy had removed his armour. Before then he half expected him to change his mind.

Moonlight shone on Zack's pale skin, making it glisten. Genesis stepped forward then trailed one finger down a toned arm, murmuring his approval. The boy was training hard and would become strong. Almost as an afterthought, he glanced at Zack's legs. They were equally toned. Genesis grinned wolfishly. _...His legs up in the air._

"Right." Smiling now, Genesis calmly shed his own garments. His beloved red coat he hung on a low tree branch. Then naked, he pushed Zack to the ground. There was no resistance from the young man and the two sank down in a fluid movement. "I command you to kiss me."

Zack's face was beet red now as he stared shyly up at the older male. He'd never actually kissed a girl before, let alone a guy. He squirmed slightly under Genesis' toned frame, his breathing quickening. "K-Kiss...?" He swallowed hard, but his throat had gotten incredibly dry suddenly. "I-I, um..haven't..." He looked away, embarrassed at his status as the most virgin male in SOLDIER.

Even though it was dark, this close, Genesis could see a faint splatter of freckles across the boy's nose. Probably a result from hours of outdoor training exercises. He rested his weight on his elbows, securing Zack between his forearms. Truthfully, Genesis was unimpressed by Zack's denial. So he tutted. "My. This is news. You better not be lying to me, Zack. Do you know you have gathered quite the reputation among the boys at Shinra?"

Zack just blushed darker. "Angeal just...tells me to ignore them..." He glanced shyly up at Genesis. Feeling the man above him wasn't going to go anywhere, Zack swallowed once more and leaned up, kissing him lightly. He partly wanted to try it, while partly just wanted to make Genesis happy so he could get back to the building before anyone saw them together.

Zack hadn't been lying, and this was awkwardly his first kiss, and with his mentor's best friend no less, a man he'd hardly gotten the chance to know.

Zack's hesitancy displeased Genesis. The sentiment behind the kiss was lukewarm. But he wanted passion. He desired fire. He craved everything Sephiroth had refused to submit to him. Something in his chest wailed in despair at the mention of his name. Which was why the second after their mouths locked, Genesis crushed his lips against the boy's.

He swallowed Zack's protests and his left hand moved to grip the other's hair. _Oh if I could pretend..._ When they finally broke for breath, he pinned the boy down with his gaze. "What do you think?"

Zack's breathing had quickened even more, and he blushed madly. But his body was yearning for more from the 1st, his inexperienced self craving it. Leaning up, Zack kissed Genesis again; this time he forced it, his sky blue eyes closing while he let a hand to wander up Genesis' lean chest. _This isn't right... I, but damn..._

The young 2nd Class was having an internal war with himself about this situation, and the rational side of himself was losing to the primal need.

Moaning, Genesis' breath hitched when Zack suddenly began initiating kisses. It turned out the boy was speaking the truth after all. He was inexperienced. His technique was sloppy and lacking finesse. But there was also something attractive about the needy licks Zack peppered on his lips.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and imagined somebody else caressing his cheek, their legs entwining as one. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around the delicate fingers exploring his chest. _"Yes."_ He breathed.

Blushing still, Zack gripped Genesis' hand and continued to awkwardly kiss him, trying to find his rhythm to it all. He ran his other hand up Genesis' toned back, feeling each muscle under his fingertips, each scar from being shot. He hesitantly ran his hand up to the back of Genesis' neck and then to his hair, feeling the soft auburn hair through his fingers.

"Mm..." Zack pulled back shyly, starting to plant kisses along Genesis' fine jawline and cheek.

His eyes still closed, Genesis bent down and lavished his tongue across Zack's belly, drawing swirls around the other's navel. He didnt care if his actions grew seemingly more desperate. There was an ache inside him that yearned for this release, urging him forward. Faster now, he slid his hands down Zack's back then rested them on his buttocks. He ground their hips together. His chest rumbled and his lungs felt like they were about to collapse.

His attention was utterly absorbed in the moment, soaking up every syllable that fell from Zack's mouth like a sponge. "Mhmm.." Panting, he raked his incisors over the younger man's femoral artery. "I want you naked. Take your boxers off. Then we can begin."

Zack couldn't believe what was happening. His breath was labored and his face was flushed, all the while he couldn't bring himself to outright stop Genesis from touching him this way. He squirmed slightly, the thought of being completely naked making him hesitate. Reaching down to his boxers anyway, he closed his eyes and started to tug them down and off.

Normally he wasn't one to be embarrassed to be naked in front of another SOLDIER, he'd grown used to it from using the showers after practice. But he felt this being so much different and the thought of why Genesis wanted him naked made him make soft, whimpering noises like a puppy.

"G-Genesis..." He glanced up at the 1st Class with wide blue mako eyes that shined brightly in the night.

Zack's pupils were dilated and Genesis couldn't avert his gaze. Those startling bright blue eyes seemed bottomless, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. A single glittering drop clung to the boy's black lashes before it trailed down his left cheek. _I want to taste it._ Genesis cursed. He knew the other was flustered however his patience was stretched taut. Heat shot up his spine, then down again, and settled in a pool of heat in his groin.

Shaking his head, as if in a trance, Genesis stood up and walked over to their mound of clothes. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, and he returned, belt in hand. The buckle gleamed dully against his fist.

Genesis smiled wickedly. "Zack, I am now going to extract my payment. I will not lie. You will feel some pain. This belt is my insurance, that you will not run away. Understood?" Genesis squatted next to the trembling young man. And ignoring the pleas, he deftly tied Zack's wrists behind his back.

The ravenette gasped and looked at Genesis wide eyed. "W-Wait a minute, what are...? You can't, I..." He stammered, realizing just what Genesis had planned. He shook his head quickly. "G-Genesis, please...?" He pleaded, straining against the belt that tied his wrists behind his back. He didn't like where this was going in the least bit now, no matter how Genesis had made him feel earlier.

"C-Can we...talk this over instead?" Zack swallowed hard and whimpered while he squirmed on the ground where he lay beneath Genesis' scrutinizing gaze.

"Sh..shh." Genesis shook his head, his expression impassive. A curtain of auburn bangs cast an eerie shadow across his face. "Quiet," he drawled. "I will hear no whining from you. These were the terms of our arrangement. Tonight, I own you. Body and soul." Then Genesis surged forward.

He quickly flipped Zack so the young man was lying on his stomach. He straddled his hips firmly. His calloused hands fumbled for Zack's member in the dark, pumping him slowly at first. Genesis cupped his testes and squeezed. "If your highness does not approve of my methods, I can offer you a blindfold."

Zack's breath caught in his throat and he let out a whining sound, somewhere between a strangled cry and wordless moan. "Ah-Ahh...!" Zack bucked his hips, the sensations were amazing to his virgin body. "G-Genesis...!" His face was aflame at how Genesis was touching him; he didn't even have the nerve to touch himself like that.

He squirmed a little under him, and strained even more against the belt binding his wrists. "I-I'm not...I've never..." He breathlessly stammered out, turning his head so he could glance up at Genesis in the moonlight.

"Tch." Scowling, Genesis increased the pressure around Zack's hips with his knees. The boy's bucking was severely throwing off his pace. He scoffed. Zack was so virginal it was almost pathetic. The way his slim body strained and arched at his every touch, his voice breathless, and breaking off in a keening moan every time he fondled him.

Genesis acknowledged Zack's admission with a grunt. He wasn't particularly disappointed to discover the boy had stayed chaste his entire life. After all, virgins were the tightest. He continued his ministrations.

Zack moaned breathlessly, his face flushed and his bright eyes glazed with lust. He panted and clenched his fists tight, struggling to try and get more friction from the SOLDIER 1st. _Why is he doing this, dammit..._ He groaned. "Ah...so...hot, good.." He shivered despite the heat pooling in his lower stomach and groin.

The ravenette was getting flustered at Genesis for not doing anything more and at the same time for doing what he was doing at all.

Genesis smirked. He had heard Zack's mutterings and preened. He always did pride himself as a brilliant lover. Burying his face between the other's shoulder blades, he lapped at Zack's back, leaving a trail of nips and bites down his spine. _He's close._ Genesis knew from studying the boy that Zack would not last long. His body was already awash with sensory overload and it would be so simple to tip him over the edge.

Decision made, he abruptly switched gears. He ignored the yelp of surprise from Zack, and clamped his left hand over the boy's mouth while his right migrated south. "Brace yourself. I have been told exhaling helps." Then without pause, Genesis carefully lined up three fingers against Zack's puckered entrance and pushed through.

Zack gave a breathless cry behind Genesis' hand and his body immediately tensed up; which did not help. Instead it made it worse and tears began to sting his eyes. He clamped his eyes shut tight against it and shuddered, trying his best to pull away from Genesis' hand and prevent him from going any further than he had already gone.

_He's insane, I can't...! What's he doing?!_ His breath was ragged now as he struggled to exhale like Genesis had said, even if he had only half heard him. His muscles were tense and twitching at the new and not pleasant sensation.

Hearing Zack's strangled cry, Genesis took pity on the boy. He stopped, though his fingers remained inside the other SOLDIER. Zack shuddered beneath him. His own body was stiff from holding this awkward position but he knew, from experience, Zack's muscle will need a few minutes to adjust to the brand new sensations.

"Breathe." He commanded. "Inhale. Exhale." Bored from waiting, he stared up at the night sky and admired the stars.

Huffing and panting, the young ravenette tried to breathe, his muscles eventually relaxing but slowly. "Nngh, you...why?" He panted, glancing at Genesis behind him. He was shivering now at the sensation as his body adjusted to the assault. He was still blushing madly at being touched like this by the older male.

Genesis' eyes flashed dangerously. Questioning himself, his motives, his _feelings,_ would only serve as a cruel reminder that this was but a pale imitation of what he longed for. "That is none of your concern," He growled through gritted teeth.

Once Genesis was reassured Zack's body had relaxed, he began to move. It was a shame there was no lubricant, he thought. But both their bodies by this point were sweaty enough that it did not matter. His fingers slipped in and out of Zack's hole easily, the boy voluntarily spreading his legs apart as he thrusted to meet Genesis' fingers.

"Tell me what you are feeling."

Tossing his head back, Zack moaned, his arms straining to get free of the belt wrapped around his wrists. "S-So, ahh...hot, Gen...Genesis!" He closed his eyes tightly and began to buck his hips. His rhythm was anything but perfect and he could hardly calm himself down long enough to concentrate on finding a good rhythm. "I need, ahh..." He whimpered under Genesis' touch.

The young 2nd Class had an idle thought of trying to push Genesis off, but the moment he tried to buck his hips enough to get him off it just made the feeling all the more arousing to him.

Genesis gripped the younger man's chin and turned his head so Zack was forced to stare into his narrowed eyes. He searched Zack's face for any indication he was lying but found none. Satisfied, he removed his three fingers with a wet _slurp_. He grimaced, wiping his hand along Zack's inner thigh then moved to palm the other's arousal. His ears pricked for every gasp and breathy whisper. _Was that enough preparation?_ He mused absently.

Sighing, Genesis rested his head comfortably in the crook of Zack's neck. "You're enjoying yourself.." He purred.

"Mm..." Zack moaned softly, and bucked his hips again. "Ah...y-yeah..." He blushed furiously at admitting it, but his body was loving the attention. He honestly wanted more of everything, and he was ashamed of it, embarrassed about it.

He groaned and tugged at the restraining belt again, his arms beginning to feel like fire had broke out in his muscles from the awkward position for so long. "T-Take it off... I-I won't...ahh...run.." He chewed his lip and glanced to Genesis, eyes more lust glazed than before.

"Nng..." Genesis moaned, eyes closed and relishing the friction between their increasingly slick torsos. He felt the stirring of muscle in his groin and he was hard, rubbing his erection against Zack's ass. The boy's skin was soft and luminous, making him wonder how fucking pleasurable it would feel to sink his cock into Zack's slippery heat. It took all his will power to not bury himself inside the boy like he wanted.

Cursing under his breath, Genesis opened his eyes and met Zack's pleading gaze. "Fine," He grumbled, reaching out to undo the knot. "I will have to punish you if you do."

Zack's eyes flashed and he immediately dropped his hands down to the ground the moment the belt had been loosened enough to free him. He then dug his nails into the dirt and moaned while he bucked his hips back into Genesis'. Using a technique Angeal had taught him, Zack twisted his body and managed to flip the two of them over, allowing him to come face-to-face with the 1st Class.

His hardened erection rubbed against Genesis' and he let out a throaty moan as he dipped his head to nip and kiss at Genesis' collarbone, showing the older male he wasn't going to run.

"Wha..." Startled, Genesis landed with a soft thump on his back, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. Judging by the boy's lean frame he'd never have guessed Zack capable of possessing this kind of strength. He could feel a few bruises forming from the impact already. _This was ..rough. This was ...hot..._

If he had one complaint, Sephiroth had been a complacent lover. And easy sex, in Genesis' opinion, was boring. But this...this was invigorating. Someone dared challenge his authority. As Zack held him down, pressing tiny love bites on his collarbone, he bit back a moan. He arched his back. "Nghh...yes, yes... _more_."

Flushing at the approval, Zack bobbed his head in a quick nod, then continued to explore Genesis' neck with affectionate kisses and nips. His arms burned from having them restrained behind himself for so long, but he ignored it as heat continuously pooled in his groin. Honestly Zack didn't know where to go from here. He was both a virgin and had never even considered being with another man, so this was far outside his comfort zone.

Shifting his weight, he pressed a knee between Genesis' legs, his hardened member pressing against the SOLDIER 1st's inner thigh now.

Everything felt hazy, and cocooned in warmth. His vision swam. Genesis blinked sweat out of his eye then raised a trembling hand to cup Zack's face. The boy was certainly precious. He almost chuckled at the transformation. He could feel a hardness pressing against his leg. For a brief moment he'd thought Zack was going to take control but as suddenly as it had come, his bravado receded and the blushing virgin returned.

At last, his body could stand the strain no longer, and in a artful twist, smooth with practice, Genesis reversed their positions. Then he rolled his pelvis into Zack, thrusting up once, twice, quick and savage.

Tossing his head back, Zack howled at the sensation; his body's senses in overdrive now. He dug his nails into the dirt and arched his back, his eyes closed tightly now. Wrapping his legs around Genesis' waist, he tried to meet Genesis' rhythm, moaning as Genesis savagely took him. "G-Gen...ah!" He was panting now.

Zack reached up and gripped Genesis' hair, pulling him down into a heated, albeit inexperienced kiss; desperately in need of more from the SOLDIER 1st.

"Mhhngg," Genesis groaned, raking his fingers down Zack's back. Leaning forward, he mashed his lips against the boy's, circling as he stroked his tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance.

He squeezed Zack's hip, panting hard. Everything was so tight and white hot pleasure exploded like stars behind his eyes, his mind blank. When the boy's muscles contracted he felt his stomach lurch wildly, his hands scrambling to grasp any part of Zack he could reach, and slipping. "_Fuck, Zack," _He moaned, burying himself completely inside.

Arching his back, Zack responded by moaning Genesis' name, a long, drawn out moan while he threw his head back. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, his inexperienced body wouldn't permit him to.

But the ravenette was trying to last just a moment longer. Looking up at Genesis, Zack's sky blue mako eyes flashed and he tightened his legs around Genesis' waist. With a strong jerk of his body, he flipped them back over, now he was sitting atop Genesis, his hips thrusting to meet Genesis' movements.

This position forced Genesis deeper inside himself, and Zack moaned even louder, his fingernails scratching Genesis' chest while he kept his hands there to steady himself atop the 1st Class.

Gasping, Genesis' head spun and his nostrils flared. He could smell the air was laced with sex and sweat. Feeling himself close, he bucked his hips, thrusting faster and faster and discarding all rhythm.

In this new position, his cock plunged deeper into Zack's tight passage. He fisted the grass of the ground and made a strange sound in the back of his throat. Wave after wave of muscle contractions massaged his erection, pulling him to dizzying heights of pleasure, as he tried desperately to hold on.

Zack arched his back, and tossed his head back while he howled in the ecstasy of his first time. His muscles were twitching with every movement of Genesis under him. He couldn't believe his first time had been with not just another man, but Angeal's best friend. For a brief moment he felt shamed all over again.

Then that feeling was gone as soon as he reached his climax; his young body not able to hold out a moment longer. He moaned Genesis' name as his muscles tightened as he came.

Genesis cried out as the lithe body above him shuddered. Zack's seed spilled all over his stomach as the boy slumped forward in exhaustion, face stained pink, his bruised lips parted and eyelids heavy.

Really, it was an exceptional sight to behold. There was no denying the point. Slowing slightly, Genesis felt a tug on his heartstrings. He may have carried no feelings for the boy originally but there was something innately _sweet _about this bright, blue eyed SOLDIER. Arching his back, he brushed his lips softly across Zack's forehead.

Then he folded his arms around the boy's buttocks, gently kneading the cheeks and readying himself, gave a particularly sensational thrust.

Zack's body tenses all over again and he wraps his arms around Genesis' neck, moaning as Genesis keeps moving. He turns his head and claims Genesis' lips in another kiss, this one showing a little more experience than before. Exhausted, he moves his hips to milk Genesis for everything he had, not wanting to leave him doing all the work. His body trembles but he just tightens his grip on Genesis and forces the kiss further.

Moaning lowly, Genesis kissed back like a man starving for passion. His teeth caught Zack's lower lip and he bit down hard, his tongue darting out to lap at the wound. The taste burst in his mouth - warm and bittersweet, with a metallic tang - sending his head reeling in a excited frenzy.

His hips bucked madly. His fingernails dug into Zack's back, leaving crescent shaped indents between his smooth shoulder blades. His jaw clenched. When Zack squeezed hard, his cock exploded and he unloaded wave after wave of his cum into the boy's ass. "Hnnnggg..."

Zack shudders at the feeling of Genesis cumming inside him, and he moans and bucks his hips to take all he can give. "G-Genesis...!" He moans warily, burying his face into the older SOLDIER's neck and quivering against him. His grip on Genesis is still firm despite his exhaustion. His chest is heaving from the exertion of sex; he was more tired than he'd ever been during any mission or training.

"Gen..." He pants Genesis' name quietly, his face still buried in the crook of Genesis' neck where he lightly kisses and nips at him.

Spent, Genesis gives a ragged sigh. His heart races while his chest labours for breath, each exhale feeling as though it may be his last. Suddenly his arms are like dead weights and they fall limply to the grass. After a moment, he cracks open an eye and tries to convey his gratitude to the boy in a single glance as Zack continues pressing butterfly kisses to his neck. Racking his brain, he can't remember the last time he feels this sated.

"I loved a man but he did not reciprocate my feelings."

Zack tenses, and glances at Genesis shyly. "Sephiroth..." A slight pang hits his chest; it wasn't entirely a secret about Genesis' feelings toward the SOLDIER General. Resting his forehead against Genesis' shoulder, Zack keeps from looking at him. He'd just been a substitute for Sephiroth, and he doubted he had been a very good one considering his lack of experience in things like sex.

He doesn't let go of Genesis, though, and kisses his shoulder gently.

The mere mention of his ex-lover's name causes his heart to jump and throb painfully in his rib cage. Ashamed, Genesis closes his eyes. "Yes," He admits softly, turning his head.

A twinge of guilt pricks his conscience; in a fit of lust and anger, he had essentially robbed Zack of his innocence and there was no point of return, no apologies to make things right again. He berates himself for his deed. How is he to face Angeal tomorrow? What will he do if he bumps into Zack during training?

Swallowing thickly, he opens his eyes. Again, he is hit with the revelation that Zack possessed the kindest blue eyes he has ever seen. There is no blame in his gaze. Genesis feels very small. He tenderly tucks a lose tendril of the boy's hair behind his ear. "I am sorry," He whispers.

Zack shakes his head, and looks at Genesis to meet his gaze. "It's...it's okay." He smiles, though not quite as brightly as before.

Shifting his weight, he rolls off of Genesis with a sigh while running a hand through his hair. "Sorry I'm not..._him_..." He really didn't know why he was apologizing; he admired Sephiroth and was working hard to become the next hero, but he still wasn't the same as Sephiroth.

"No," Genesis holds up a hand and frowns, the tone of his voice serious. "It is not okay." Zack was hurt, and he knows, as the older male, he has to at least acknowledge his part in the sudden sadness. Sighing, he sits up and wipes the sodden bangs from his forehead. His left knee is bent and he rests his arms and chin on top. His heart feels heavy, and thuds sluggishly.

Before his courage is sapped away, he reaches out tentatively, afraid Zack will pull away. He offers the SOLDIER a tremulous smile. "But perhaps we can stay like this for a little while longer."

Zack looks up at Genesis, and sits up, wincing as the reminding pain of just having had sex courses up his spine. He leans into Genesis' touch, though. "A little while longer..." He liked the sound of it; even if he wasn't what Genesis really wanted. He closed his eyes, and buried his nose into Genesis' shoulder as he drapes his arms around the lean body of the older male.

He'd become incredibly fine with the feel of another male's body against his.

Unable to voice his thanks, Genesis throws Zack a tiny lopsided smile instead. The look in his eyes are distant as he stares straight ahead, into the inky darkness, but he gropes for Zack's hand and laces their fingers together.

He is comfortable with the ravenette, something very rare with others. Chewing his lip, he drops his cheek wistfully against Zack's hair and breaths in deep. "Yes," He says decisively. "I think I would like that very much."

End.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that's the end to this freaking amazing roleplay of hotness... Re-reading it was amazing! So I hope others enjoy! Don't forget to drop a review before clicking out, doesn't take that long to say what you thought! And a big thanks to loopyfritters for her amazing Genesis portrayal! *confetti*


End file.
